


If only

by Amistakethatcantbefixed



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frank Frink is alive, Multi, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amistakethatcantbefixed/pseuds/Amistakethatcantbefixed
Summary: 'Stop, STOP!' she screams as she runs towards a kneeling Frank and his fate. She hears the shot of a gun as the only response to her shouting. And suddenly she's falling. Falling backwards, a look of shock on her eyes, reflected on the eyes of Chief Inspector Kido who's stood petrified right in front of her. Reflected, although she can't see them now, on Frank's eyes as he catches her when she lands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set during/after Frank's execution on S3 of The Man in the High Castle

'Stop, STOP!' she screams as she runs towards a kneeling Frank and his fate. She hears the shot of a gun as the only response to her shouting. And suddenly she's falling. Falling backwards, a look of shock in her eyes, reflected on the eyes of Chief Inspector Kido who's stood petrified right in front of her. Reflected, although she can't see them now, on Frank's eyes as he catches her when she lands. She's been shot. 

Not ideal.

She was running too late. Classic! A few seconds later and she would have missed it. She would only have been able to recover Frank's head, no longer attached to his body... So when she arrives at the scene she can't do anything else but run towards the two men standing a few metres away from the car and shout. Run and ignore the third man behind the car, the one that is not paying attention to the execution (nothing to see here folks!), and therefore the first one to notice the crazy loud woman who seems to have appeared out of thin air. So of course she has been shot, she hadn't even realised there was a third man before she was collapsing. Honestly, they could have sent a monkey to carry out the extraction and it would probably have been more successful. But they chose to sent her, animal welfare and all that...

She opens her eyes, the pain on her ribs is excruciating, probably bruised, if not broken. She pulls the bullet out of her vest slowly and stops to look at it for a second. 

'Not my finest hour' she admits to the three men looking at her like she's some sort of wonder. Ah! bulletproof vests, not common in the 60's. They may not be silent/shell shocked for long, she has to take this opportunity to try and savage the mission.

Frank has got his left hand on her stomach, where he grabbed her after she fell, how convenient. She grabs it, and gives it a squeeze, as if in thanks, but doesn't let go. 

She could leave now, she's got Frank, she could just leave and consider the mission a messy success. But that's not her style, it is an actual miracle that she hasn't been relegated yet, her success rate is always bordering 50%. She's never missed a target, but if there is a way of complicating a mission she'll find it and do her worst. So yeah, she could leave right now, save Frank and disappear. But that would mean leaving Takeshi behind. And she knows. She overheard whispers on why it wouldn't matter if thew took Frank away just before his execution, Chief Inspector Takeshi Kido wouldn't make it past the Neutral Zone border anyway. No one would ever know. But she does, and her heart is bigger than her brain, much much bigger. He may be a villain, and a fascist, but she's an idiot, so she can't leave him to die. If he wouldn't make it past the border it means his fate is sealed, and therefore it is hers to take.


	2. Kido

She's got Frank's hand tightly held in hers. Precious seconds are ticking by whilst they are all in shock, she needs to act and she needs to act now. 

'Chief Inspector, a pleasure to meet you. I only wish the circumstances were different'

'And who are you, exactly?' replies the Inspector, unamused.

'My name is Amelia Rogers' she says extending her right hand towards Kido. He seems reluctant to take it so she insists. 'Would you mind helping me get up Chief Inspector? It's already quite an embarrassing situation I'm on, I would like to make it up to you'

Kido hesitates once more, but Amelia can't have that, she needs to make physical contact (Skin to skin Rogers! Remember that. Otherwise the whole mission is pointless). And once again she's reminded of the reason why they don't kick her out, even if she deserved to be fired from day one, she is attractive. It's a bit sad, and incredibly sexist, but hell it does work! She is a beautiful young woman and that makes the skin to skin situation that little bit more achievable. And incredibly, this works with Kido too. She makes eye contact, and holds it, lets him appreciate all her features. He may be a heartless man, but there is definitely something beating inside Kido's chest. And in that moment, whatever it is, beats that little bit faster.

And so she holds the almost-executed-Frank's left hand firmly and gets ready for when her right one brushes Takeshi's. And when it does... boom! 

They are gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just writing this for a bit of fun, and because I can't let Frank die :(


End file.
